1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of power conversion circuits. More particularly, the invention relates to power conversion circuits using III-nitride transistors.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, silicon metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) have been used extensively as switches in the design and implementation of power conversion circuits. As examples, silicon MOSFETs may be utilized for a gate driver and output drivers of the power conversion circuit to convert power with high efficiency. The silicon-based power conversion circuit can employ both P channel metal-oxide semiconductor (PMOS) and N channel metal-oxide semiconductor (NMOS) transistors to form a highly efficient circuit. For example, complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology can be utilized where significant power may only be consumed while transistors are switching between ON and OFF.
III-nitride transistors can have enhanced performance characteristics relative to similar silicon MOSFETs, which can make III-nitride transistors particularly desirable for power applications. For example, III-nitride transistors, such as III-nitride high electron mobility transistors (HEMTs), can have relatively low resistivity during conduction, high frequency switching capability, high current carrying capability, and high breakdown voltage. However, III-nitride transistor technology has no close analogue to the PMOS transistor in silicon technology. As such, when implementing III-nitride transistor in a power conversion circuit, it can be challenging to provide a highly efficient circuit, such as a highly efficient gate driver, for the power conversion circuit.
Thus, there is a need in the art for the capability to provide a highly efficient III-nitride power conversion circuit while overcoming the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art.